supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos (The Primordials)
Chaos is the second Primordial Being, appearing once God retreated a portion of Himself and resulting in the absence of Light in an area. Chaos is the younger brother of God and the older brother of Pagan, Death, and Oberon, he is also the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Chaos is the creator of Amara and his will channeled through the Mark that binds him resulted in Lucifer falling and Mundus' transformation into the most powerful among demon-kind upon his death. Biography Coming into existence the instant God retracted some of His light, Chaos existed peacefully with his siblings for a time. When the younger three Primordials appeared directly after him, Chaos viewed their family as complete; God's decision to make the Archangels annoyed Chaos, but they were strong enough for him to accept them. Upon seeing the younger and weaker children of God and Pagan he felt his family was threatened by their existence and attacked them. He corrupted the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh before shattering the realm that Pagan had made for his children, these actions enraged Pagan and caused God to create Purgatory so the Leviathans could be content. Pagan fought Chaos on his own and the two Primordial Beings were evenly matched, but after God sent the Archangels to fight alongside the Life-Bringer, Chaos was eventually defeated and bound away into a Prison which was locked by a Mark given to Helel. Chaos managed to create a minuscule crack in his prison by focusing all of his power on a single part of it and created a fragment of his being from it, resulting in Amara being created and attempting to free her main portion. While he was imprisoned and made powerless, Chaos could still influence creation through the Mark used to bind him. Through this, he caused Helel to fall in a way different from originally seen by the other Primordial Beings and prevented the others from locating Helel until after he made the original demons. Chaos is currently still sealed in his Prison, specifically by the Mark of Chaos. Personality Chaos has a cold personality and a very negative view of weaker beings, viewing them as nothing more than bugs which distracted his brothers from their family. His only thought when attacking the Nephesh and Leviathan was that the Primordial Beings did not need anyone else aside from themselves or beings similar in power and intelligence to the Archangels and that with the creation of these beings his family would drift apart. After being imprisoned for his acts against their creations, Chaos began to hate his siblings and desired to see them all dead and everything they created destroyed. As Amara is a fragment of his being, Chaos can be presumed to be quite manipulative, persistent, and sadistic when it suits him. Powers & Abilities Chaos is nearly powerless in the present due to being locked in his Prison, however, he still has some abilities. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Chaos has a complete understanding of reality and everything in it. The only knowledge beyond his grasp is what his fellow Primordial Beings are thinking or doing covertly. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence Chaos is above age and disease. In the event that his body is destroyed, he can repair his form as long as darkness exists in the universe. His essence can only be killed by two Primordial Beings working together. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Chaos is extremely durable and withstood the combined might of Pagan and the Archangels for weeks before being defeated. He can also withstand a combined blast from the Angels, Fairies, Reapers, Leviathan, and Nephesh when not at full power and only be rendered unconscious for a short time. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Chaos can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Supernatural Perception: Chaos is able to see far beyond the Veil of his Prison and can see the entirety of the alternate creation his Prison is surrounded with. If he was not trapped in the Prison, Chaos would be able to see to the same extent as his siblings. * Supernatural Concealment (Mark of Chaos bearer only): Chaos can mask the presence of those bearing the Mark of Chaos for a total of five days before it exhausts him; even Primordial Beings are incapable of directly locating a Mark-Bearer. Even if the being that possesses the Mark of Chaos says a direct prayer to either God or the Archangels, the message will instead be redirected to Chaos. * Shadow Form: Chaos normally takes a shadowy form when in his prison, he can also split his power from his body in the form of a vast amount of darkness an area to recover his power. * Curse Manipulation: While his power is bound and he is unable to leave his prison as long as the Mark of Chaos exists, Chaos was able to cause the seal to torment anyone who carries it. Additionally, Chaos used the Mark to twist Helel into Lucifer, which was unnoticeable by even Chaos' siblings due to cloaked by Chaos until it was too late. Former Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness Chaos is immensely powerful being equal in scope to his siblings. He is currently almost powerless due to being locked in the Primordial Prison. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is an immensely powerful being on par with his siblings. Chaos is also strong enough that with his full power pushing on his prison he damaged it enough that a shard of himself managed to escape. During Chaos' attack on the Nephesh, he managed to not only devastate the entire realm they existed in but he also fractured it into many smaller ones. When fully powered, Chaos is able to suppress the powers of those weaker than his siblings. The combined might of all of Creation is unable to defeat him, as he can simply destroy the majority of species except the Archangels and the Archreaper, at which point he can easily overpower them, although it would still weaken him, allowing another Primordial to defeat him alone. ** Precognition: Chaos is able to see the future better than the Archangels, and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however, while in his prison Chaos does not have this ability. ** Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. ** Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm almost any being without effort, even Archangel level beings, and can only be physically equaled by his brothers. ** Shadow Form: When Chaos is viewed in the Primordial Prison he appears as a mass of shadows. ** Shapeshifting: Chaos, like his siblings, can take any form he wishes and views any corporeal form he takes as something like a preferred outfit. ** Umbrakinesis: Chaos is the Primordial Being of Darkness, and can manipulate it for a variety of effects. Chaos is able to use darkness to perform a dark version of Smiting that turns anything but an Archangel into black smoke and release blasts of Darkness in a manner similar to Holy White Light that are powerful enough to repel Pagan's energy blasts and can probably easily overpower the light of the Archangels. ** Entity Creation/Corruption/Destruction: Chaos was capable of corrupting the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh; it was such a powerful and deep corruption that it required both Pagan and Oberon to create a method powerful enough to purify them. His power also twists human souls into Powerful Demons and can corrupt even archangels. He even corrupted Death to an extent, but this was only temporary. Chaos created Amara, who is a shard of himself that managed to break free when he tried to escape from his prison. When at full strength, Chaos can destroy anything except the Archangels and Primordial Beings with this power, erasing it from existence. ** Memory Manipulation: Chaos, upon corrupting the Nephesh, altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. Vulnerabilities Despite being the Second Primordial Being, Chaos has a few weaknesses of his own. Beings *[[Primordial Beings|'His Brothers']]: Chaos' brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill Chaos. **'God': As God is his opposite in nature, Chaos holds a specific weakness to God, though this weakness goes both ways. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: The Archangels, due to their Light and tremendous power, are able to injure him. However, even united the four Archangels would only stall Chaos for a short time. * [[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: Malthael is capable of using his vast power to injure Chaos, but to a lesser degree than an Archangel due to not being an entity of Light. Chaos would be able to quickly overpower and kill Malthael unless he gained the assistance of a Primordial Being. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge is half as powerful as an Archangel in power, and can injure Chaos lightly. A Demiurge of Light could harm him to a greater degree. * [[Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse']]: The younger three Horsemen are, individually, able to harm Chaos to a degree equivalent to the Archreaper, although they cannot do any serious harm to him and he would fairly quickly outmatch them. * Vast Amounts of Power: It takes an incredible, numerous, and potent union of races combining their power together and unleashing it in a single blast to damage Chaos, but it can be done. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. * [[Mark of Chaos|'Mark of Chaos']]/Mark of Cain: So long as both of these marks are active Chaos will be locked away. Weapons * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: As the most powerful weapon in existence it can destroy his form and remove his power for a few months. * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: The personal weapon of Oberon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can moderately harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also lightly injure Chaos, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Gallery Amara (The Primordials).png|Chaos' fragment, Amara Trivia * Chaos is directly responsible for the existence of the Leviathan and Pantheons, and indirectly responsible for demons made from human souls existing due to influencing and hiding Helel, or Lucifer, from the other Primordial Beings for five days. Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters